Noche de bodas
by Naoki-san1
Summary: sasuke y sakura se casan.... lo interesante...... que pasa por la noche?..... LEMON.


Noche de bodas….

By: Naoki-san1

Hola!, que tal.. pues este es un one shot, espero que les guste… obviamente es saukexsakura…

ADVERTENCIA: LEMMONNN!!

Sasuke y sakura, sakura y sasuke, no se hablaba de nada mas en toda la aldea, ese día se casarian, después de tanto tiempo, la godaime lloraba de felicidad pues quería otra generación de uchihas desde hacia mucho tiempo.. además de que siempre le había insinuado todo tipo de cosas nada decentes a su pupila acerca de sasuke, total, desde que sasuke había regresado a konoha, ya que había cumplido uno de sus principales objetivos (si.. el maldito mato al papasote de itachi), se había empezado a interesar en la pelirosa, aunque ella no tenia idea de porque, es decir, cuando regreso, a ella casi le da un paro cardiaco al verlo a la entrada de su casa, hasta pensó que se trataba de naruto haciéndole una broma, como otras veces, así que pensando que era naruto le dio un zape y sasuke comprobó así la enorme fuerza de la kunoichi… sin embargo, después del doloroso zape, porque le quedo un enorme chipote en su sexy cabecita, el "naruto disfrazado" no se convirtió en naruto…… se quedo como sasuke.. Entonces sakura se desmayo pensando que se había vuelto loca.

Sasuke tampoco sabia porque se había interesado tanto en la pelirosa, tal vez para cumplir con su otro objetivo.. (buajajaja, sasuke cochinote), o tal vez por alguna otra cosa, desde ese día que sakura le dio el zape la empezó ver casi a diario, y empezó a sentir algo por la chica, no sabia que era, primero, le gustaba, porque.. Venga… ya tenían veinte tres años… a esa edad las chicas ya están mas desarrolladas, y bueno… los chicos….. están mas altos, mas guapos…bueno… al menos ese era el caso de sasuke, pero después la conoció realmente, ella había cambiado bastante, era una de la kunoichis mas prometedoras de la aldea, era la pupila de la godaime, además de doctora de alta reputación, de inteligencia increíble, al igual que su fuerza la cual ya había comprobado, además ya había alcanzado el rango de anbu, era bastante buen partido, a su forma de ver, y se dio cuenta de que ella era la indicada, se dio cuenta de que lo seguía queriendo, todavía se sonrojaba cuando se acercaba a ella, tartamudeaba si le hacia algún cumplido, y lo mas importante, el de verdad sentía algo por ella, así, un año después de su regreso le pidió a sakura su mano, ella… obviamente, acepto…. Ni que estuviera drogada.. osea… nadie se negaría…., total, como ya les había dicho, ese día se casarían, sakura estaba muy nerviosa, acompañada de todas sus amigas en un cuarto mientras se arreglaba…

-ay sakura-frentona, parece que fue ayer cuando te llego tu regla- dijo ino llorando nostálgica

-… no seas dramática ino.. por dios… y porque dijiste lo de mi regla??, que grotesca….puerca- dijo sakura mirando raro a su amiga en su vestido azul, ya que ino era la madrina y sakura escogió ese color.

-debes estar muy nerviosa sakura-san- dijo hinata usando otro vestido azul pues era una de las damas de honor.

-bueno.. un poco- dijo sakura riendo forzadamente.

-bueno… es toda una sorpresa… jamás imaginaria que sasuke te pediría matrimonio- dijo tenten con otro vestido azul

-…… jeje…. Imagínate cuando me lo dijo a mi- dijo como si hubiera sido lo mas raro de su vida

- bueno sakura…..- empezó a decir temari pervertidamente

Sakura la miro de forma curiosa… a que se debía esa sonrisa endemoniadamente pervertida?

-mm?- dijo la pelirosa

-hoy es tu noche de bodas…… tu solo ponte lo que te regale- dijo riendo malévolamente la chica hermana del kazekage.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate

Ino la miro curiosa

-sakura…. No me digas que…….- dijo abriendo los ojos con asombro al ver a su amiga toda roja, después sonrió burlona- no me digas que tu y Sauske no…. No lo han hecho??- dijo sin poderlo creer

Sakura simplemente se volteo mas roja de lo que estaba y se continuo arreglando, lo que significaba una afirmativa para ino.

-NO LO CREO FRENTONA!!, no te has tirado a sasuke??- dijo riéndose muy abiertamente

Hinata simplemente se puso roja, tenten se reía al igual que temari.

-bueno…es que no soy tan zorra como tu- dijo enfadada de su reacción

-bueno es que….. es que es sasuke….. y anduvieron todo un año……- dijo todavía incrédula la rubia yamanaka.

-pues…. No todas somos como tu ino puerca- dijo ella mirándola, molesta de que ino siguiera riendo como una loca maniática pervertida

-entonces…. Eres virgen??- dijo impresionada temari

-……………………….- sakura se quedo callada…… le chocaba que sus amigas fueran así con ella, claro, menos hinata, ya que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-bueno… sakura….. esta noche será toda una experiencia para ti- dijo tenten pervertidilla

-ay sakura… quien diría que eres tan inocente- dijo temari

-mm…supongo que ser amiga de ino me ha hecho mala fama- dijo sakura haciendo parar la risa de la rubia

- oye!- le reclamo ino

-pues es la verdad- dijo sakura sin más

-…… no seas mentirosa…. Que ahora solo he estado con sai- dijo defendiéndose

- que suerte que el llego después de que fueras tan zorra…..- dijo sakura haciendo enojar a su amiga.

-ay… ya cállate!- dijo la madrina cruzada de brazos.

- como sea…. – dijo temari- apoco nunca ha pasado nada entre ustedes?- dijo curiosa la chica mirando a sakura fijamente

Al escuchar la pregunta ino no pudo evitar voltear a escuchar la respuesta.

Sakura se ruborizo

-bu…bueno….. una vez- dijo muerta de pena

-cuenta cuenta!!- dijo tenten poniéndole toda su atención al igual que las demás… incluso hinata.

-bueno…. Fue hace poco….todavía no me proponía matrimonio, un día fuimos a cenar, y después de cenar……..

Flash back

Iban de camino a la casa de sakura, era de noche, la luna brillaba en lo alto, ya era tarde, iban por el parque, sasuke tenia una mano alrededor de la cintura de la chica, sakura hablaba de algo con sasuke, sasuke la escuchaba en silencio, ni se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, ella vivía sola, siempre invitaba a pasar a sasuke a su casa, pero nunca habían llegado tan tarde, sakura en realidad no lo había pensado, al llegar no tuvo mas que decir… que lo que acostumbraba…

-quieres entrar?- dijo la chica inocentemente, ya que siempre que entraba nunca hacían nada de nada (ya saben de que hablo), veian películas y cosas así.

-es un poco tarde sakura- dijo el chico mirando su reloj

-es verdad- dijo la chica, se le ocurrió una idea- quieres quedarte a dormir??- dijo igual de inocente, en realidad no había pensado nada malo hasta que sasuke empezó con sus indirectas..

- a dormir?- dijo un tanto seductor

-si… de todos modos tu departamento esta al otro lado de konoha- se dijo la chica explicándose ya que se había dado cuenta del tono de sasuke

El la miraba… se veía endemoniadamente linda así, tratando de explicarse, ruborizada.

-esta bien- dijo el acercándose a ella, sakura se quedo hipnotizada como si hubiera usado su sharingan

Los dos entraron, sakura ya vivía sola, desde hacia unos cuantos años se había independizado…aunque su mama casi se volvía loca….pero lo logro…..

-.. quieres ver una película sasuke-kun?- dijo la chica quitándose su chamarra y colgándola en un cuelga chaquetas.. o como se llame, total, sasuke no le quitaba ojo de encima, simplemente la seguía, ni siquiera le respondía.

Sakura entro a la cocina, seguida por sasuke, se agacho para sacar un recipiente, mas se golpeo en la cabeza al sentir a sasuke detrás de ella abrazándola… pero lo peor era la posición… digo.. sakura estaba agachada.. y sasuke atrás….. Imagínenselo (bien kakashi)….total, algo torpe sakura se levanto y rio nerviosamente

-eje….je je, sa…sasuke-kun.. que… que haces??- dijo volteándose para estar frente a el.

- nada…. No puedo acercarme a mi novia??- dijo acercándose demasiado…..con esa sonrisa endiabladamente sexy a la que sakura casi no se podía resistir

-amm……etto…..yo….. qui… quieres palomitas??- dijo de repente escapando de sasuke casi estando acorralada por el, sasuke la siguió con la mirada, sakura se puso de puntitas para agarrar un paquete de palomitas naturales (porque estaba a dieta por culpa de ino) y después se dirigió al microondas para calentarlas, lo malo era que sasuke estaba al lado del microondas, mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo, Sakura se puso muy nerviosa, sasuke lo noto enseguida ya que marco 30 horas para las palomitas, sakura se dio cuenta de su error y volvió a marcar, esta vez lo hizo bien.

Sakura se volteo hacia sasuke

-amm…que película quieres ver??- dijo ella para hacer un poco de conversación.. ya que se sentía muy tensa con Sauske mirándola así.

- mmm…………la que tu quieras- dijo con voz grave- aunque….. si quieres ya nos vamos a dormir- dijo acercándose a ella y de forma sugerente, sakura lo miraba embobada, era como una ilusión….y una hentai…. Ya que Sasuke se acerco a ella de forma tan sensual que casi se desmaya al sentir su torso contra el suyo, Sauske la pego a la pared, sakura no podía quitar sus ojos de encima suyo, y sasuke estaba igual, sakura soltó un suspiro, sasuke se sentía terriblemente excitado, ya había esperado bastante, la deseaba, y se veía condenadamente preciosa, no se podría resistir mucho tiempo, sakura le leyó los ojos, sabia lo que quería, sakura también lo deseaba, pero no estaba lista, sin embargo no podía moverse de ahí, de repente sasuke le dijo algo al oído que simplemente la hizo flaquear.

-sakura….. tienes sueño?- dijo insinuante tocando delicadamente la espalda de la chica pasando su dedo índice desde el cuello hasta…..pues hasta abajo….. sakura.. obvio.. soltó un pequeño gemido, al sentir las manos del chico en sus glúteos, Sauske sonrió ante la reacción de la chica, era como esperaba, o mejor, sakura tenia los ojos entrecerrados de placer, nunca había experimentado nada parecido, sasuke la apoyo contra la pared ya que estaba apunto de caerse, de repente sakura se vio obligada a voltear hacia abajo ya que sintió algo muy extraño… había un bulto en los pantalones de Sauske, y obviamente ella sabia que era… digo… 

es doctora por todos los cielos, así que… se sonrojo casi instantáneamente, sasuke miro su reacción, y sonrió, se le hacia sumamente inocente, sakura desvió la mirada toda sonrojada.

-quieres…. Tocarlo??- dijo sin dejar de mirarla

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos mirando al uchiha descarado

Sakura movía la boca pero no salía nada de ella, sasuke tomo acción, tomo la mano de la chica y la puso sobre aquel bulto, sakura se sentía extraña, y vio la cara del uchiha como si experimentara algo realmente placentero, sakura empezó a excitarse, esa imagen la hacia sentirse…. Caliente…si… caliente… la temperatura había aumentado, Sasuke se acerco a ella y la beso en la boca, metiendo su lengua con urgencia, sakura soltó un gemido, sasuke frotaba su miembro en la entrepierna de la chica, haciéndola gritar y romper el beso.

-sakura…… ya no aguanto- dijo el a su oído

-sa…sasuke-kun- dijo entre suspiros, totalmente excitada, mas, al sentir las manos del uchiha bajándole el cierre del vestido la hizo reaccionar…. Ella no estaba lista, así que de un movimiento se alejo de el, Sauske la miro sin entender

-yo…..sasuke….yo….- decía respirando agitada.. y como no??...

Sasuke entendió de inmediato….. así que lo único que hizo fue darle un beso en la frente para después irse a la habitación que estaba al lado de la de sakura, sakura pensó que quizá estaba enojado por dejarlo así… pero si la quería, esperaría, estaba segura de que así seria…..

Fin del flash back

Ino y temari tenían una hemorragia nasal, hinata se había tapado la cara con las manos para que no vieran lo rojo que estaba, y tenten simplemente tenía la boca abierta con una babota saliendo de ella.

-Y eso fue todo- dijo sakura al concluir su historia, después, vio las expresiones de sus amigas, no reaccionaban- ey!!... oigan!!- decía haciendo señales de humo, mas ninguna reaccionaba, parecía que cada una tenia fantasías extrañas o algo así.. por que no volvían en si.

De repente a sakura se le ocurre decir…..

-oh!... naruto desnudo!!- decía gritando a lo que ino y temari se taparon los ojos alarmadas, hinata movía uno de sus dedos para buscar al amor de su vida y tenten buscaba un lugar para esconderse- al fin!- dijo ella viendo que si estaban vivas

- que cruel sakura….- dijo temari agradecida de que fuera mentira

- te pasas frentona……ya pensaba en sacarme los ojos- dijo molesta

- que alivio….. mira que no sabia donde esconderme- dijo tenten respirando con normalidad

-pues esque no reaccionaban mugres depravadas- dijo ella mirando a las chicas

- de que hablas'??- dijo ino

-ino….. por favor límpiate la sangre que te salió de la nariz….y tu también temari- dijo dándoles unos clínex

-ash….pues…quien no??- dijo ella defendiéndose según esto

- ay sakura… es que… vaya.. es sasuke… y bueno.. tienes que admitir que sasuke es el chico mas hot de konoha- dijo tenten fantaseando

-tenten cerda… ya deja de fantasear que ese será mi esposo el día de hoy- dijo mirándola feo

-bueno… eso será en un rato… mientras déjame ser feliz- dijo cerrando los ojos para seguir fantaseando

Después de unos minutos tocan la puerta…. Era naruto…..

-ne sakura-chan!- dijo el rubio detrás de la puerta

-que pasa??- respondió sakura

- será mejor que salgan las chicas….. ya casi es hora- dijo el

-ahora salen- dijo ella

-bueno sakura… llego la hora……- dijo sonriente

-mucha suerte sakura nos vemos dentro- dijo tenten

-si se puede- dijo temari

-sakura-san…. Todo va a salir bien- dijo hinata

-muchas gracias chicas- dijo con los ojos llorosos

- ni se te ocurra llorar….. se arruinara tu maquillaje- la regaño ino- bueno… allá te veo- dijo dándole un abrazo y saliendo con las demás chicas

-ay dios…. Estoy realmente nerviosa- se dijo sakura mientras se miraba al espejo, su vestido blanco era de seda, con una hermosa caída, era tipo strapple, llevaba el pelo recogido y su velo, se veía realmente hermosa, de repente alguien toca la puerta, era su padre.

-sakura-chan- dijo su padre

-oto-san?- dijo ella abriendo la puerta

Su padre la miro… se veía muy bonita

-te vez muy bonita sakura- dijo su padre orgulloso, sakura le sonrió- ya es hora- dijo el

Sakura camino hacia el altar con su papa, miro a lo lejos a sasuke, se veía tremendamente apuesto en ese traje negro… bastante sexy, y bueno, sasuke al verla entrar casi se le cae la baba, estaba seguro de que esa noche si seria suya…..

La ceremonia transcurrió, ino chillaba y se sonaba los mocos cada 5 segundos, naruto decía estupideces e interrumpía al padre, Sauske le dio un zape…..

La ceremonia termino con el clásico beso por parte de los novios….

Llego la hora de la fiesta….. naruto brindo puras mensadas porque se había puesto ebrio, ino se puso toda loca y bailo con sai, tenten se robo a neji…. Hinata se desmayo porque naruto le toco el hombro, kakashi peleaba con gai-sensei, tsunade lloraba diciendo cosas como "al fin!! Mi pupila y el uchiha", temari se la paso con shikamaru y de repente desaparecieron…. En fin, la fiesta fue divertida, al dar por terminada la fiesta, los novios se fueron, sakura arrojo el ramo…tsunade lo agarro….jiraiya le sonrió pervertidamente, tsunade vomito, después se subieron a un auto que los llevo a un lujoso hotel donde ya tenían reservada una habitación… sip….una habitación….con una cama…..sakura no había caído en cuenta de eso hasta que entraron en la dichosa habitación, y se puso un poco nerviosa, Sauske lo noto, mas no le insinuó nada, si ella no quería el no la obligaría, al fin y al cabo, ya estaban casados y lo harían cualquier día, aunque.. la verdad era que en serio lo ansiaba…. Pero por ella esperaría, sus maletas ya estaban ahí, de repente tocaron la puerta…. Era el mayordomo o como se diga… con un regalo en las manos.

-Si??- dijo la chica

-disculpe, es usted la señora uchiha?- dijo el hombre mirando a la joven, al escuchar eso sakura se sonrojo, sasuke lo había escuchado y simplemente sonrió

- amm…ha..hai- dijo ella

-esto es para usted- dijo dándole el regalo para después retirarse

Sakura leyó el remitente en una tarjera que decía "en definitiva úsalo….. atte: temari"

-mm….conque de esto se trataba- se dijo ella al recordar lo que le había dicho temari, Sauske la escucho

- que?- dijo el viendo el regalo

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate- amm… na…nada- dijo viendo que Sauske se estaba quitando la camisa- yo… vo.. voy al baño- dijo ella prácticamente huyendo hacia el baño, una vez ahí, abrió el regalo y casi se muere cuando ve una prenda de lencería demasiado sugerente, se puso roja…. Lo usaba o no lo usaba??, es que si quería… pero… no sabia como decírselo a el…. Tal vez lo mejor era simplemente mostrarse con esa prenda, se quito la ropa decidida y se puso la prenda… era muy sexy… era negra y resaltaba con sus ojos verdes, también venían unas medias negras con ligas que llegaban hasta los muslos, se puso roja cuando se vio en el espejo, se imagino con sasuke, y ahora entendía porque sus amigas eran tan pervertidas, aunque… no pensaba salir así de todos modos, se coloco una yukata encima y se solto el pelo, abrió la puerta del baño y vio a sasuke n bóxers…. Casi le da una hemorragia nasal… estaba viendo tele, sasuke se dio cuenta de que había salido del baño y como si fueran un resorte sus ojos se posaron ella, para ver que traía puesto…pero al ver la yukata se desanime un poco, y mas porque vio que traía según el calcetines….oh ingenuo sasuke.

-estas cansada??- le dijo el chico a su esposa

Sakura simplemente no se sacaba la idea de que sasuke estaba en bóxers como si nada en la cama

-….. n..no- dijo ella acercándose a la cama y sentándose del lado opuesto- que vez?- dijo ella con un poco de rubor en la cara.

-bobo esponja- dijo el como si nada

Sakura soltó una risa

-Bob esponja sasuke-kun??- dijo ella divertida

-mm… no hay nada- dijo ofendido

Sakura siguió riéndose, por un momento pudo olvidarse de las condiciones de sasuke, sasuke la miraba con expresión indiferente como diciendo "haber a que horas?" mas sus ojos voltearon hacia abajo ya que al moverse sakura, la yukata se había abierto un poco en la parte de abajo y dejo ver las medias en la parte de la liga dejando ver la piel de su muslo, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que sakura quería hacer algo mas que dormir, en fin, mas animado, se dio vuelta como viendo tele otra vez como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, en cambio sakura sintió un airecillo en el muslo y rápidamente se cerro la yukata pensando que Sauske no la había visto, Sauske apago la tele.

-ya no quieres ver a Bob esponja?- dijo burlona

-mm… no…. Dime…. Que quieres hacer sakura?- dijo acercándose a ella

Sakura se empezó a sentir nerviosa, pero se dijo.. "es ahora o nunca", entonces empezó a seguir el juego de sasuke, hizo como si hubiera caído en su trampa, se hizo la inocente.

-Mm…. No se… tu que quieres hacer??- dijo ella mirándolo "inocentemente"

-mm…. No tienes calor con esa yukata??- dijo según el sin saber lo que traía… o no traía…

- … todavía no- dijo un tanto… seductora

Sasuke se empezó a excitar, sakura estaba entrando al juego…

-mm…. Podemos arreglar eso- dijo el acercándose a ella un poco mas, sakura de verdad empezó a tener mucho calor, sasuke se acerco mas y la beso en los labios, sakura le respondió el beso y sasuke fue acostando a sakura lentamente en la cama, sakura ni cuenta se había dado, sasuke empezó a introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica, y sakura le respondió soltando unos cuantos gemidos, sasuke sentía los senos de sakura debajo suyo, eso lo estaba volviendo loco, quería quitarle todo de una vez, pero quería que ella lo hiciera para estar seguro de que si quería hacerlo, sakura se preguntaba porque no le había quitado ya la yukata, Sauske seguía besándola, y bajo al cuellos, si sakura no hacia nada, dudaba poder contenerse mucho….

Sakura no soportaba el calor…. De repente interrumpió a sasuke

-sasuke-kun… es…espera- dijo respirando con dificultad

Sakura se paro, sasuke la miraba, acaso se había arrepentido??, fue la pregunta que se formulo en su mente… mas se fue al demonio cuando vio a sakura quitarse la yukata y mostrarse en esa extremadamente sexy prenda color negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y con esas medias a los muslos…. Dios!... podría lanzarse sobre ella y hacérselo en el suelo, sakura se sentía un poco intimidada con la mirada de Sauske tan desvergonzada sobre su cuerpo…

-Que… que te parece??- dijo ella nerviosa mirando a sasuke

A sasuke se le seco la boca….. espero mucho para ver a sakura así….. así de dispuesta a todo con el… estaba preciosa… realmente hermosa…. Su amigote empezó estimularse… (si.. amigote.. es que no esta nada chiquito), esos muslos… esos senos que se transparentaban con la prenda….. uf…. Demasiada tentación para un hombre…..

Sasuke se paro y quedo frente a sakura, sakura lo miro y acto seguido sasuke la cargo y la arrojo en la cama para después lanzarse sobre ella y besarla apasionadamente, sakura gemía bajito, sasuke la tocaba por todos lados, mas que nada sus senos, volvía a ellos una y otra vez, sakura empezó a gemir mas fuerte al sentir a sasuke tocándola por dentro de la prenda, ya no aguanto, se la arranco y la dejo desnuda, sasuke ataco los senos de la chica con la boca, sakura gritaba ante los mordiscos del chico sobre sus erectos pezones, empezó a sudar, agarraba la sabana de la cama con fuerza excitándose escandalosamente, sasuke obviamente estaba excitado, ya que bueno.. su bulto había vuelto… sakura lo sintió, sasuke empezó a frotarse contra ella y sasuke le repitió la misma pregunta a sakura….

-quieres tocarlo??- dijo el lleno de lujuria y deseo

- si- dijo ella mirando el enorme bulto entre las piernas del chico, lo siguiente fue algo que sasuke no se esperaba, sakura no parecía la inocente sakura, lo empujo quedando ella sobre el, lo beso de arriba a bajo, hasta que llego a los bóxers, sasuke gemía de placer…aunque no se esperaba que sakura hiciera algo como lo siguiente, sakura le bajo los bóxers… muuuyyyy lento… cosa que casi desespera a sasuke, a continuación sakura empezó a lamer el miembro de Sauske, al sentir la lengua de la chica sasuke grito el nombre de sakura, sakura estaba demasiado excitada, sakura introdujo todo el miembro en su boca, sasuke se arqueo gritando, ahora…. Le tocaba a sakura gozar un poco, Sasuke la jalo hacia el y la recostó de nuevo el sobre ella sakura lo veía de manera lujuriosa, a sasuke eso le encantaba, el hizo lo mismo, le abrió las piernas…..y sakura grito tan fuerte que casi deja sordo a Sauske.. y como no??, le había llegado un orgasmo muy fuerte al sentir la lengua de sasuke en su entrepierna, y mas cuando empezó a succionar, sakura no paraba de gemir el nombre de sasuke, sasuke ya no aguantaba mas, tenia que entrar en ella ya!, se levanto un poco y dirigió su miembro hacia la mojada cavidad de la chica la cual ahora estaba en fase de relajación…pero no por mucho…, sasuke empezó a introducir su miembro en ella, a sakura le incomodo la sensación, Sauske la miraba a cada rato por si notaba que el dolía y parar…aunque…eso estaría muy difícil, de repente sasuke llego a lo que parecía ser una barrera, empujo con mas fuerza, sakura empezó a quejarse, sasuke la miro… sus ojos estaban llorosos….

-sakura…- dijo un poco preocupado

-sigue…- dijo ella intentando hacer a un lado el dolor

-segura?- dijo el

- si….- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados

Después de un rato…sakura se acostumbro a la sensación…. Sasuke había roto su himen…. Sakura empezó a gemir… al verla sasuke empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas… se excitaba con los gritos de la pelirosa, sakura rasguñaba la espalda del chico, el ni las sentía… era mas el placer que otra cosa…. Empezó a ir un poco mas rápido, sakura no podía parar de gritar.. después de esa noche seguro quedaba afónica…. Sasuke ya estaba apunto de llegar… al igual que sakura quien le gritaba

-Mas!!, mas!!, sasuke-kun!!...ahhhhhh!!- gritaba ella casi llegando al orgasmo

- ahhh…..ahhh!!...sakura- decía el todo sudado

Sasuke llego al orgasmo y esparció su líquido dentro de ella, sakura también había llegado alorgasmo…. Soltó un grito..

-AHHHHH!!, SASUKE!!- dijo ella cuando hubo alcanzado el orgasmo mientras se arqueaba hacia sasuke

Sasuke cayó rendido sobre sakura

Sakura todavía trataba de regular su respiración

-sakura- la llamo el

- que pasa??- dijo ella todavía con sasuke sobre ella entre sus piernas

- me alegra que te hayas guardado para hoy- dijo sonriéndole

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa

Lo que siguió después los dejo shockeados y traumados….. la puerta se abrió…… ino, tenten, temari, naruto y sai entraron…… temari, tenia cámara…. Tomo una foto y salieron huyendo de ahí cerrando la puerta al salir…….

Sakura-………………………………….

Sasuke-………………………………………………..

De repente a sakura la posesiono su inner

-INO CERDA!! SHANNARO!!- dijo muerta de rabia dejando a sasuke sordo

Se puso la yukata y salió a perseguir a su madrina de bodas…..

Mientras los demás corrian ya que sakura casi los alcanzaba

-… lo bueno es que pusimos cámaras de video en la habitación- dijo temari pervertida

- mmmm………….. valió la pena- dijo Sasuke en la habitación porque su esposa había salido a cometer homicidio

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se acabo!, les gusto?... si?? No??... dejen reviews!


End file.
